Neon Genesis Mobile Suit Gundam SEED
by mechapunk87
Summary: crossover between GS and Evangelion SxA KxL Axc MxK


**Neon Genesis Mobile Suit Gundam SEED**

this is my 3 fan fic idea this takes place in the world of eva and in the Cosmic Era in this story there is no End of EVA after All the angels have been defeated the world was back to normal kaji was still not dead and tell the U.N. about nerv true plans Toji never lost his limbs during the 13 angel Asuka is recovering from the 15 Rei is staying with Shinji and Misato Nerv is Reconstructing Unit 0 3 and 4 and Shinji is still shinji. but out of the blue an new angel and starts Attacking Nerv when shinji asuka and rei Attack It the angel begins to exhorbs not only them and their evas but all Tokyo-3 as well into a exploding In to the Cosmic Era . when the 3 Pilots some how tranportin to the neutral colony of Heliopolis and not in their Evas 1 month before the Episode 1 in seed they met with kira and his friends and when the day the Zaft attack the colony Shinji and the girls will SURPRISE when their Evangelions turn into G-weapons aka Gundams .

the changes in the story will be .

Rusty Nicol Miguel the 3 Astrays girls and if posble Uzumi and Natarle are not gonna die

Rei is Shinji's sister

Misato is still a Major on the Archangel

Asuka is still the same in the show

but shinji will be Different but a better person (aka back bone aka bad ass) when he Pilots his gundam for the first time

and the Eva pilots somehow turn in into coordinators

Pairings

Shinji X Asuka

Kira X Lacus

Athrun X Cagalli

the eva gundams

**Model number:** GAT-X109  
**Code name:**Spirit Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit

**Color**: Normal: dark grey  
**Phase** Shift:the same as Unit 01's purple green and black

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc  
**Operator(s): **Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation);  
**First deployment:** 25 January C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.86 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 79.9 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor  
**Fixed armaments: **2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head2 x beam saber stored on NeosStrike pack shield, mounted on left arm 115mm railgun, mounted on right shoulder  
**Optional hand armaments:** 57mm high-energy beam rifle w/175mm grenade launcher,beam scythe

**Pilot **Shinji Ikari

a Fusion between the Strike and unit 01 with a dash of the Deathscythe Hell

**Model number: **GAT-X202**  
Code name: **Rage Gundam**  
Unit type:** prototype melee attack use transformable mobile suit

**Color**: Normal: dark grey  
**Phase** Shift the same as Unit 02 Crimson Red and orange

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**First deployment:** 25 January C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.63 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 73.5 metric tons**  
Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor;  
**Fixed armaments:**2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head 60mm beam rifle Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, **Optional hand armaments **1x beam glaive

**Pilot**Asuka Langley Sohryu

a Fusion between the Aegis and her unit 02

**Model number: **GAT-X003**  
Code name: **Zero Gundam**  
Unit type:** prototype long-distance artillery mobile suit

**Color**: Normal: dark grey  
**Phase** Shift the same as Unit 00 blue

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**First deployment:** 25 January C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.63 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 73.5 metric tons**  
Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; Mirage Colloid  
**Fixed armaments:**2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked,Trikeros" offense/defense system, mounted on right arm, featuring:beam Gatling gun , power rating unknown; beam saber; 350mm gun launcher 220mm 6-barrel missile pod, mounted on shoulders

**Pilot **Rei Ayanami

a Fusion between a mix with Buster and Blitz and Unit 00


End file.
